A gimbal is a support used for mounting a video camera. The video camera is disposed on the gimbal. An orientation of the lens of the video camera can be adjusted to capture a target by adjusting the gimbal. A gimbal can be compatible with various types of video cameras or lenses, and the center of gravity on each axis of the gimbal can be adjusted. However, in existing mechanisms, the center of gravity is adjusted by relatively displacing various structural members of the gimbal. Since the structural members are often load-bearing members, an increased static friction between the structural members can lead to a difficult relative movement there-between. Moreover, a small relative displacement can have significant effects on the center of gravity, making it difficult to adjust the center of gravity.
Amateur and professional photographers can adjust an orientation of the gimbal, mount a camera or camcorder onto a quick release plate, mount the quick release plate with mounted camera or camcorder onto a fixing plate of the gimbal, and then fix the quick release plate by adjusting a locking mechanism of the quick release plate, such that an optimal imaging orientation and effect can be effected in an outdoor imaging. The existing locking mechanism of the quick release plate includes a first locking member, a second locking member and a plurality of springs configured on the second locking member. The existing locking mechanism is bulky and thus inconvenient to mount. The springs can swing while being compressed and released, which can result in a loose attachment of the springs when the quick release plate is being locked and released. The locking precision of the quick release plate is thus deteriorated.